Thoughts of Survival
by Soul Eater Death Scythe
Summary: he's been sitting in this hopspital bed for at least 12 years, not knowing the fate of his life would be changed by his tutor... read more to find out! FINISHED!
1. Thoughts

A/N halo everybody! i seriosly (- spelled that wrong!) dont know where this came from! i was depressed oaky. for this story i'll try to update it every day. the chapters wont be as long as my other stories, but there will be alot... so read and reveiw!

-Soul Eater Death Scythe OUT!

* * *

><p>Thoughts of Survival<p>

Chapter 1 Thoughts

He sat up in the hospital bed, panting, clutching his head, and running his fingers through his hair. "Just a bad dream." He keeps telling himself. He laid his head on the back board. He's been here for who-knows-how-long. His eyes blood-shot from the lack of sleep, match his eye color. His white hair shines with the sunlight as it shines through the window.

Why he's in here you ask? He's not entirely sure why, but it's some kind of disease. Killing him slowly from the inside out. But, he's okay with that. He's willing to take anything that comes his way. Even if that means dying.

In his dreams, he dreams of being on a stage. Free to do whatever he wants, but, he doesn't want that. Instead, he sits down on a little black bench. In front of him, a large, black grand piano. He doesn't play it though. He doesn't have the courage. The white haired boy is weak, helpless, confused and… courage less.

As he lays there, he's thinking of how hi life would have turned out. Not being in here? In this bed. Alone. Would it be different? He knows it would be, but here he is. Sitting cross legged on this hospital bed, reading the book his mother would come to read him every last day of the month. That's the only time he sees her. Hears her voice. Only on the last days of the months.

To feel love. What is it like? Is it soft? Or is it a warm feeling in your chest? He's never been outside his hospital door to even see it.

Hope. Is it a good feeling? To know you have hope? He barely knows what it means. He has hope; hope to feel the outside ground with his bare feet. To wear something other than hospital shirts and pants. To have hope…

Instead of having hope, he's learning to read, write and even walk. A fourteen year old boy, still learning to read walk and write? Crazy? Not really, he's in here for a reason. To learn about this stuff and to cure this disease.

Everyday he tells himself, 'talking is a waste of time. Air. And your life. He tells the doctors that every time they ask him how he's feeling. So he doesn't talk much. He's one of the only patients to not talk in the hospital. Unless… it's his tutor. His mother.

Someday in his dream, he'll finally have the courage to open up the cover and play. He knows it. In that black and red checkered floored room. With the big black piano. Blue light surrounding it. Sometimes he wishes, he won't ever wake up. It makes him feel safe, yet… courage less. Because of that cover, his life feels like a small infant. Never independent, always needs someone to take care of you, take him places. Teach him stuff every other fourteen year old boy should already know.

He sits there, on the bed. Staring at the page. Trying to read it. But he can't. Every day he looks at that page, trying to read them. But he's stuck looking at the pictures instead. Because he CAN'T read. He only has one book. He looks through it every day. Sometimes the nurses would watch him through the window, mumbling something he can't hear. Probably that he looks at this page every day. It's special. It's the only thing he has of his mother, when she's not there.

For now, all he has to talk to is his tutor every day. He gets a tutor tomorrow. He wonders _who _or _what_ is going to teach him…


	2. Hope And Tutors?

Chapter 2 Hope and Tutors

The boy awoke from sunlight hitting his face. He slowly crept his eyes open. Just enough to see who opened the curtains. A nurse. The same one that comes in here every day to check his vitals and give him his shots.

She's a kind tall, slender woman. With dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes and always wearing a different sundress every day. She always tries to start a conversation with the red eyed boy, but he never responds.

"So are you excided to get your tutor today." He nodded.

"Come on. You have to talk sometime." He chuckled and shook his head. She smiled also and took his arm to give him his shots.

As she was giving him the shots, he was staring off in space, thinking of what to do.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice rasp from not talking in so ling. This shocked the nurse. She never heard him talk.

"E-excuse me?" she asked confused.

"Who I it? My tutor? He looked at her and kept a still face.

"W-well, um… 'It's' a she. But, I don't know her name though." The nurse responded.

"How old is she? Is she nice?" the boy asked, clearly excided. The nurse smiled to see him so excited about something so small.

"Well I don't know. I guess we'll find out together. Kay?" he nodded as she took his hand. His grip tightened on her hand

"Don't worry. She can't be that bad. She's coming up now, okay?"Still he nodded as she let go of her hand to clean off her desk.

The door opened, causing the two of them to look. Only to see a nurse and a girl standing behind her. They walked in and the other nurse walked up to the sun dressed one. As the girl set her stuff down on the visitors chair next to his bed.

He watch as the browned haired nurse nodded and the other one left the room. Leaving the nurse, the girl and the boy. A long silence past, before the blue eyed nurse announced her name to the girl.

"Well, hello. My names Abby. And this is the boy you'll be tutoring. Hey, say hello to her." He nodded.

"h-hi." The girl smiled and set her hand out. Causing him the jump. Her smile faded and pulled her hand back.

"Guess you're not used to contact too? Me either. I'm Maka Albarn. Maka if you want." He nodded again as she walked up to the nurse, Abby.

As she walked away, he studied her. Long, skinny legs, short plaid skirt, yellow sweater vest over a white blouse. Blond ash pigtails, and to top it all off, forest green eyes. He smiled. She seemed nice. And she looked his age. So they would get along well. But she would never replace his mother. She would have to do until the end of the month.

"Whys he staring at me?" Maka asked bring him back to the real world.

"Oh, he does that a lot. It normal for him." Abby shrugged as she waved goodbye and left the room. Now leaving the boy, and the girl.

"Are you okay?' she asked.

"yeah." He said blankly.

"What's your name?" she asked trying to start a conversation. He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Soul. Soul Evans." He said quietly, staring at his hands.

"Soul… I like that. I like your hair. Did you die it?" he shook his head, "no? You were born with white hair? That's cool I guess. She pulled her legs up on the chair and sat cross legged like Soul.

"Do you know how long you've been here?"

"Twelve years." He said sadly and closed his eyes. She stayed silent, thinking her question was a little too personal.

"Sorry I asked. Just to let you know, I'll answer my questions too." He smiled and looked at her.

"Well, my names Maka Albarn, my hair isn't died, I've helped kids here since I was 10. So I've been here for four years. But I never saw you out there with the other kids. Where have you been?" She asked.

"Here. I can't walk." He shook his head.

"Oh…" another long silence past between them.

"Maka Albarn… can I ask you a question?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, what do you want to ask?"

"W-well… what's hope? Or what's it like?" he asked and looked up at her with a gleam in his eye.


	3. The Meaning of Hope?

A/N sorry about the long update guys. im sick and i can barely move. im in bed right now so read and reveiw! And Happy Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p>The meaning of hope?<p>

Maka sat there, in shock and in sympathy for the boy. What WAS hope to her?

"Hope… well, I-it's kinda hard to explain. Um it's… when you uh, believe it-. Hmm, how do I say this?" she fumbled with her words as she thought of something.

"Because in that window out there… I'm not seeing eyes and noses and mouths. I'm seeing stories. Every person has a story. All the hopes and dreams. And fears and secrets, but… I don't have a single one." His voice faded as she looks at the floor. Another long moment of silence pasted between the two of them.

"W-well, everybody has a story. Some sad, or-or happy. You have one in there somewhere." She saw his confused look and pointed towards his chest where his heart was. He closed his eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" Maka was confused.

"Why do you assume everyone has a story? That everything will be okay?" he looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't. Because you are you. Not someone else. YOUR you. I assume that because THAT'S hope. That's what it means. She whispered, crying now too.

"I feel… so sorry for you Soul. I truly do. And I'm going to do my best… to get you out of here okay?" he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Kay."

"Why did you want to know anyways?" he just shrugged and stayed silent. More silence pasted until Soul spoke up.

"I've heard it said that if you believe in hope… you get what you've hoped for. And if what you told me is hope… Maka, then I've been hoping to get out of this hospital for years and that's never came true." Maka let alone never thought this boy would say that.

"H-how do you know that? Not to be rude or anything but you haven't left this room in almost 12 years. Where would you hear that?" she looked at him. He was still crossing his legs, but he laid back down on his pillow.

"Don't know. You see that wheel chair over there." He pointed towards the counter.

"Yeah, do you want it?" he nodded and she got up and walked across the black and white checkered floored room to the counter. She pushed the chair over to his bed as Soul sat up.

"Thanks." She was about to help him, but he stopped her.

"I've got this, okay?" he asked her confidently. She nodded and stepped back.

Once he was seated properly in the chair, he rolled himself over to the door.

"Come on Maka Albarn, I wanna show you something." She obeyed and followed the sick boy out the door.

"Where are we going? Are you sure you're allowed out of your room?" She asked jogging up next to him.

"Going… anywhere. I just wanted to get out of that room. I'm allowed out of my room only if I have the nurse or you by me side. Do you think we could go outside?" Maka smiled. She happy, for the boy she just met. He wants to try to learn and heal. He's taking risks of leaving his room, just to go outside.

"I'm not sure, but there's the courtyard." She responded as she pushed him towards the opening.

Sitting outside in the sun, finally made Soul feel free. Instead of staying in that hot stuffy room. Maybe, just maybe she can help him walk today.

"Hey? Maka Albarn?" he looked up at her.

"Yeah Soul?" she asked back waiting for a response.

"Do you think you could help me walk… starting now?" he waited patiently for an answer, kicking his feet back and forth. Maka set her backpack on the ground and mumbled a small 'of course' along the way. Souls face lit up like a candle, full of excitement and joy. Hope. Maybe that's what it feels like. To hope he may be able to walk again. It feels good. Happy. He hasn't felt this way in so long. Maybe Maka's changing him already. COOL.

"Okay. Stand up. Here let me help you." She put her arm around his back as he slowly stood up.

"Now let's take it slow okay? We'll walk around together first, then you'll try it by yourself." She suggested.

"Sure. So all I have to do is move my feet back and forth?" he asked watching other peoples feet as they walked away.

"Yeah, just… keep your feet pointed in front of you. Unless you want to fall on your face."

-I hour later-

As an hour past, Soul was able to stand up and take a few steps by himself. Now all he has to do is learn to stay up and walk completely.

Hope. He found it. What it means. It means to believe that you can do something new. To not fail. He hopes he will be cured soon.


	4. Ealry Questions?

They made their way back to Souls room as he kicked his feet back and forth like a four year old. Maka slowly pushed the wheel chair down the hall way quietly humming a song.

"Maka Albarn?" he looked up from his spot in the chair, "Thanks. My mom comes to visit at the end of each month just warning you." he closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Okay… my papas not so great either. He can be overprotective, lazy, cheats a lot-,"

"Maka Albarn. I get it. The list goes on? Same thing with my dad too." He stopped her in mid sentence and laughed.

Once they got to his room, Maka looked at the clock.

"Oh man… okay Soul? I have to go now. Keep practicing okay?" he nodded and climbed up into his hospital bed.

"Bye Maka Albarn." He waved as she ran out the door.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow." She said, poking her head around the door and disappeared.

He smiled and took out the book. The same book he read everyday around this time. He takes out the book, sits crossed legged on the bed and looks at the pictures. It's about a boy, just like him. He's sick and in the hospital, but he has people who love him and care for him. All he has is his mother who barely visits him, a nurse, and the nicest girl the world could ever have. So far he has only one person who loves him. Maka Albarn. To the ash blond hair down to her plaid red skirt, she's all ears on what somebody has to say.

_Maybe people can change you. Maka Albarn can. That's for sure. Her first day here with me and he learned how to walk (halfway)._ _Sometimes I wonder. Why? Why me? Why was I chosen to be in this bed? And lay here sick, broken and courage less. The answer is faith. God brought me here for a reason. If I die in this hospital bed, I know it was for a purpose. There has to be one. _

_There is also a reason for Maka Albarn. She came here because she brought courage. She's going to share her courage with me. And help me get better. She also came here to be my friend too. My very first friend was a girl. Wow. I know I have other friends, but their nurses and doctors. But Maka Albarn is my age. And I'm happy for that._

9:30 PM, Soul closes the book and lets himself fall backwards onto his pillow. Letting out a huff along the way. He's board and tired and… happy. He can't wait for tomorrow. So he closed his eyes and gets under the covers.

As he lies there, he rolls over to face the window outside. The moonlight hitting the glass, lighting up the room with a dark blue tint. Not a single could in the sky. He goes into surgery in a month. He needs to find his courage before so if he doesn't wake, he knows he's succeeded in doing what's needed to be done. Sure he's nervous. But Soul is willing to take that risk, of not waking up. He hopes he does though. Cause a fourteen year old shouldn't be dying in a hospital bed. He should be dying because he did something stupid.

If he does die though, he'll be letting everybody down. His friends, family, and the nurses. Maka Albarn too. Even though she just met him, she would be sad too.

Oh well, he'll ask her tomorrow. He closed his eyes once more and went to sleep. Tomorrow will probably be a big day anyways. He'll probably learn to walk again. Then they would start on writing, and then you can read. So Maka's just going to teach him how to write.

Hopefully he learns all of that stuff before surgery. That way he can move on in life. Have friends like a normal teenager.

Hope. It's like what we use every day. To hope, you got a good grade on a test or to hope you're not late for something. But to have hope for Soul is to hope he'll get out of here alive and well. He hopes he'll pass the biggest test of his life. Death.


	5. Indecicive Dreams?

Soul awoke from his slumber by once again the sunlight hitting his pale face. As he slowly opened his eyes, Maka sat in the chair next to the door reading her book. While the nurse Abby, was at the counter looking through his files again.

He sat up, propping himself up on both elbows and took a deep breath, his eyes still half closed. Abby turned around and Maka looked up from her book.

"Good morning Soul, you look half dead." Maka commented and giggled.

"Thanks. Let's just hope it stays that way." He smirked at her smart comment and chuckled.

The two teens talked while the nurse, Abby, looked at Souls ratings. They weren't looking so goo to her. They went down a good couple of numbers since the last time. And that was yesterday morning. She stared horrified at the piece of paper in front of her and shook her head. She placed the paper back into the folder and quickly hurried out the door.

Soul and Maka watched as she hurried out of the hospital room. Souls faced worried.

"That's never good…" he mumbled. Maka looked at him and gave him a glare.

"Don't say that. Maybe- maybe she late for something…" she waved her hands in front of her, coming up with a good excuse. Soul just sat there and stared blankly in front of him. Maka let her arms fall to her side and she stared at his pale face sadly.

"Soul? Are you okay?" she asked, he looked at her and nodded, "Okay... you wanna talk about something? My book isn't that interesting anyways…" she sighed and set the book beside her on the chair.

"Yeah." He pauses and looked at her, "My dream. It's always the same one." He stopped and smiled.

"What's it about?" she whispered, curiosity filled her gleaming eyes.

"I'm sitting in a dark room on a piano bench. There's blue candles lighting the stage around Me." he closed his eyes and kept the same small smiled on his face as he continued.

"Anything else?" Maka urged him to go on.

"The floor is checkered… and there's music sheets flying everywhere. I don't play the piano though. I can't open it. I can't even touch it. I don't have the courage to. I'm weak. Courage less, broken and weak." Maka's smiled turned into a small frown and she could feel tears forming in her eyes. She felt so _sorry_ for this boy.

"Soul?" he kept going.

"I just sit there and stare at it."

"Soul- stop. Stop it Soul." he stopped and looked at Maka. She _had_ tear rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve and took a deep breath, calming herself down.

"You're an emotional person today aren't you Maka Albarn?" he smiled and looked at his feet. He sat up and as usual he crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap.

"Sometimes, I wonder… what you're thinking Soul…" she sighed and giggled slightly, moving into the chair next to his bed.

"What are we doing today Maka Albarn?" he asked chuckling still.

"I don't know. Depends." She shrugged.

"I wanna know how to read." Soul said strait out.

"Why are you going to read a story or something?"

"…No." he sighed as she took out a piece of paper and pencil from her backpack.

"Here try reading this…" she said, writing something on the paper in her lap. She handed it to him. He kept his hands in his lap and stared at the paper.

"Come on Soul." Maka complained and he rolled his eyes and took the note.

He set the note in his lap and watched it.

"All I can read is my name and yours."

"Okay… and how do you spell my name?" she ushered him to go on.

"M-A-K-A right?" she nodded.

"Okay so you already know your alphabet. So that's a start I guess." He nodded and a corner of his mouth twitched up.

"A-Z right?"

"Okay. How do you spell your name?" she smiled at his progress…

"S-O-U-L."

"Cool. Okay, what's the first word say?" she pointed at the note in his lap.

"Y-you?" Soul responded unsure.

"Next one?"

"Are… I don't know." He folded his arms in frustration.

"Oh come on Soul. I know you can do this." He closed his eyes.

"Fine. You'll never find out what that note says until you learn I guess. You can keep it." She sighed stubbornly. She set the note on the counter and sat back down next to him. Silence took over them after the argument.

"Soul I'm sorry." He was ignoring her. He opened his eyes and looked out the window, his arms still folded.

She sighed, "Okay, I have to go a little early today. My mamas coming home. I'll… see you tomorrow Soul." She grabbed her bag off the floor and waved goodbye.

"Maka Albarn! Wait! I have a question. What would you do if I didn't wake up from surgery in a month? If I didn't live?" she stopped but still faced the door.

"I… I don't know. I would- I would be sad. Probably for the rest of my life. Because you shouldn't die here. You should die doing something stupid." She looked over her shoulder and watched him.

He moved uncomfortably and sat upright all the way and closed his eyes. Letting out a huff, he leaned his head on top of the base board

"Bye Soul." Maka said and gently closed the door.

He sat there angry. Why did girls have to be so confusing! He looked at the pencil in his hand and threw it against the wall across from him. He was probably tired. Maybe that's why he was short tempered right now. He lay down and faced the window, watching the sun and clouds slowly move across the sky blankly.


	6. appoligies and nightmeres some true?

"Soul? Are you awake?" he was now… Soul assumed it was the nurse, because it didn't sound like Maka. He slowly crept his eyes open and stared at the nurse. It wasn't the nurse though. She had blonde, almost white hair and pure silver eyes. It was his mother. She came early this month. Why?

"Mom? Y-you're early. What are you doing here?" he was shocked.

"I wanted to see you before your surgery. Is that alright?" she hugged him, but Soul sat there confused and worried. He pulled out of her hug and threw his feet over the edge of the bed.

"Mom, I need to get ready, my tutors going to be here soon. Sh-," his mom interrupted him.

"Has he helped you a lot? Is he nice?" she bombarded him with questions before he could even answer one, she asked another.

"W-well, _he's_ a _she_ mom. And she's really nice. She can't wait to meet you too. And she's helped me walk already! I can walk!" he threw his hands up in the air like a child. His mother just sat there and frowned.

"What?" Soul put his arms down.

"Nothing. It's just I don't like you talking about people that helped you with what I should have been doing. Especially girls Soul." She said in a soft tone. Soul was confused now.

"Well, mom, s-she's helped me. Without her, I wouldn't be able to walk. Come to think of it, she's been here for me more than you have ever been." His voice sounded like he was crying. Soul's eyes focused on his mother.

"Soul Evans, don't talk like that! I was the one that brought you in to this world. Now apologize." His mother scolded him. Soul just furred his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"Sorry."

"Soul? I came to see you before you went into surgery and I don't want to leave after we fight. I know you're nervous and I know you're growing up, but I'm ALWAYS there for you. Even when I'm not physically there." She crossed her legs and took his hand from his arm.

A soft knock was heard soon afterwards, "Soul? It's Maka. Can I come in?" his face brightened and he jumped out of the bed. He ran over to the door and opened it.

"Maka Albarn. My mother's here. You can come in, _right_ mom?" he looked at his mother sternly. She nodded and faked a smile. Maka giggled and stepped in the room.

"I can tell you're happy to have your legs back." She walked in the room backwards watching Soul.

"Yeah it's great. Mom, this is Maka Albarn. My tutor." He sat down on his bed, kicking his legs back and forth slowly.

"Hi, I'm June. It's finally good to meet you Maka."

"You too. Oh Soul? Before your surgery, I want you to keep this. Practice your writing in here. You can… write a journal of how you feel each day." She handed him a note book. Soul smiled and looked through it.

"Thanks Maka Albarn." He set the note book down in his lap and looked between the two girls. Awkward silence filled the air.

"… So, what's my Soul learning now?" his mother asked in a stern voice. Maka looked uncomfortable as June spoke up. It seems she _was_ jealous of Maka. That she was here for him more than her. His own mother. Soul was right. He only gets to see his mom 12 times a year _if_ he was lucky. Not even on Christmas. She was probably off with his father and siblings.

"He's uh, practicing writing and spelling right now. Next we'll try reading. That's gonna be a while though, due to his surgery and stuff." Maka said happily as she sat down on the bed with him.

"I think it's amazing how fast he's learning, Mrs. Evans." she said. Soul sat there staring at his hands having a mental war with himself.

'How long? How long have I actually been here? This is hell.' He thought.

'_No. hell is here. In your head. Why do you think you're courageless? Huh, Soul?' _ Another voice in his head. Soul shook his head to get it out of his head, getting attention from both his mother and Maka.

"Soul, are you alright?" someone asked. Maka? No, his mother? He doesn't know. His head is spinning like crazy and it hurts. He can see black dots. They were closing in around the world. The next thing Maka knew Soul was falling forward.


	7. the boy in the mirror

Where am I? Am I still alive? Why is it so bright? The light dimmed down to a light blue candle. I looked up above me. There was a small light. Where does it go to? It's so high up though, it makes me feel small. It doesn't matter now. What happened to me? Where are my mom and Maka?

"You don't need to worry Soul. I can make it all better." I quickly turned around to see nothing but air.

"Whose there?" I asked. I walked over to a mirror that was laid down on the floor. It was a dress mirror, long enough to see my whole body. Except, I want in the mirror. I mean, I was, but at the same time, I wasn't.

The boy in the mirror was wearing a pinstriped tux and had a devilish grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I stepped back from the mirror as the boy stepped closer to me.

"Why do you ask such silly questions? I'm you." I shook my head no and responded.

"No. I don't look like that. I've never own a tux either…"

"I know YOU haven't, but I am. I'm YOU." he pointed towards his head.

"Why am I here?" I asked shifting uncomfortably.

"You're here because-," a girls voice interrupted.

"Soul? Soul can you hear me?" it echoed through the room. I covered my ears and everything faded to blackness again.

"Soul? Are you alright?" Maka asked again. I just ignored her. I turned away from her as my face grew hot. I could feel tears in my eyes. I shook my head and closed my eyes tightly. The tears rolled down my cheeks.

I knew why I was crying though. Everybody would cry if they saw what I did. It was scary, that boy. He was covered in blood and… it was me.

"W-where's my mom? She's gone isn't she?" I wiped my face with my sleeve and tried to act tough again. It isn't cool to cry in front of girls.

"Yeah, she didn't want to see you like that. She left this though." Maka handed me a note. It landed in my lap, but I just started at it. I couldn't read it. I know I couldn't. And I wouldn't. Why would I? Why should I read that, when she could have stayed here and told me herself? Maka moved and I looked up. She looked scared. I watched her sadly.

"What's wrong Maka Albarn?" she looked up at me.

"n-nothing." She shook her head, but I wasn't convinced.

"Maka…" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Soul. You. What's wrong is you. I'm not sure I can handle this anymore." She kept her eyes closed and sniffled.

"Maka? You don't need to worry. I'm strong enough to get through this. I know I am." I smiled and watched her. She looked at me.

"Don't worry about. This is my problem, not yours okay?" she smiled and nodded.

"I have to go Soul, my mama wanted me home early tonight, Kay?" I nodded and hoped off my bed to open the door for her.

"By Maka Albarn. See you tomorrow." I closed the door still waving my hand in the air and shut the blinds on the door. I slowly opened the desk drawer and took out the notebook Maka gave me. I wrote:

_September 25, 2011  
>Maka says I shud rite down what I think and evreything that happins to me from<br>now on. I don't know why, but she says its importint. So she sees if I'm progressing  
>she says it will make me smart. I want to be smart.<br>my name is Soul Evans/ I am 14 years old and 2 weeks ago was my birthday. I have nuthing more to rite now so I will closs out now.  
><em> 

I closed the notebook slowly and set the pencil in my lap. Everyday, I'm supposed to write, to make sure I'm learning. I got up and set the book back in the drawer. I turned off the light and climbed in the bed. Tomorrow will be a new day. A new COOL day.


	8. Symmetry Boy

Soul sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before he even realized the nurse was already in here. She was getting his shots ready. What? Was she going to give him his shots while he was still sleeping? That's just wrong.

"A-Abby? What time-," he yawned, "Time is it?" she set the stuff down on the counter and walked over to the side of his bed.

"Its noon sleepy head. What did you do last night, stay up doing something?" Soul shook his head and turned his head towards the door.

"Where's Maka? Shouldn't she be here by now?" Soul asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"She went back to school. Don't worry, she'll be here when she gets out. That's in a couple hours okay?" the nurse went back to working on his shots.

"Well… what do I do until she gets here? Will you stay with me? Or… ," Soul asked Abby questions about what he was supposed to do until Maka got here.

"You could write in your journal I found in the drawer right h-," Soul jumped out of his trance.

"No!" he jumped out of bed and ran up to Abby to take the book out of his hands, "You didn't read it did you? Nobodies supposed to see this!" he held the book close to his chest, looking Abby in the eyes.

"No, I-I just found it in the drawer so I put it on rthe counter. I'm sorry I scared you Soul." Soul relaxed and let out a breath he held in. walking back to his bed, Soul glanced back at Abby and set the book on the end of the bed. He stopped where he was and looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you… I don't know what I was thinking… Do you- do you think I'm getting worse?" Soul kept his eyes on the ground. Abby placed both her hands on the counter behind him and closed her eyes.

"Ah… i-I don't… I don't know yet… Soul. Don't think about it okay?"

"Right… I kind of can't not think about it though. Its _in_ my head, so…" he sat on the edge of the bed looking at his hands in his lap, trying to distract himself from the conversation.

"I'm going to check for you okay? I'll be back in a couple minutes." She laid her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly. With that, Abby was gone from the room, from his vision…

Soul sat there staring at his hands the majority of the time waiting for Maka to get out of school. Other times, he laid face first on his bed with his face in the pillows. The clock was going by so slow, like it was taunting him. He lifted his head to look at it once more and it didn't move from the last time he looked at it. Soul sighed loudly and let his face fall back in the pillow abyss.

There was a knock on the door. The only person he knows that knocks on the door is the one he was waiting to see. Maka.

"Soul? Hang on… I don't know if he'll freak if he sees you. Stay here for a second." She was talking to someone outside the door. Maka opened the door and slipped inside closing the door behind her back.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had school and-," Soul interrupted her.

"I know…" his voice faded as she walked next to his bed sitting in the chair beside it.

"Is… something wrong Soul? Something I should know about?" he shook his head no and looked at her.

"No. Abby's gone to check… if I'm getting worse or not. She's been gone a couple hours now. Its making me feel worried."

* * *

><p>She sat on the floor with her arms around her knees and her head on her knees crying. Her hair fell in her face as she held the record in her hand re-reading it. Why did this have to happen? He shouldn't die like this. In a hospital, when he's never seen the outside world in his life. It wasn't fair to him, or to anybody for that matter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well she should be back soon. Maybe she got side tracked or something. Besides, I have someone I'd like you to meet. He's my friend." She said as a boy about their age came through the door.<p>

"Kid, this is Soul. The boy I was telling you about. Soul, this is my best friend Kid. His fathers the mayor of Death City." Maka turned on Souls bed to look at Kid.

"Maka' told me a lot about Soul. It's finally good to meet you. And may I say… your room is very symmetrical." He put his hand on his chin and observed the room around him. Soul pointed a finger in Kids direction with his eyebrow raise in question.

"Ignore him. He's got his own problems…" Maka stated.

"I'm working on them Maka!" Kid said in the background. Soul smiled softly and watched Kid look through the medicine cabinet, rearranging stuff.

"So.. Does this mean, you'll be coming later that usual now? I didn't know what to do while I was waiting." Soul asked keeping his eyes on the boy, "And what's with your friends hair?"

"Gah! I'm garbage! I don't deserve to live! I'm asymmetrical trash!" Maka deadpanned.

"Don't mention his hair. Kid, your not trash- ah, how does Liz and Patty do this…" Soul spoke up as soon as Maka crouched down to the floor next to him.

"If you were trash you'd smell like trash!" Soul said on the other side of the room.

"Exactly. Get up off the floor Kid." Maka stood up and pulled Kid up with her.

"Why don't we start with my tutoring before it gets too late?" Soul suggested watching symmetry boy cry about being asymmetrical.

* * *

><p>AN okay guys, so I noticed i didnt really have Soul in character so i brought in Kid to even it out a bit. Kids... in character, right? i need to go re-watch the series before i forget!

-Soul Eater Death Scythe OUT!


	9. realization hits people in the face

A/N Hey guys, sorry for the late update, i added a chapter to something About you so... i'm just waiting for the next part by the person whose helping me.

* * *

><p>Maka and Kid left the hospital a couple hours ago and I really didn't think she was going to bring anyone with her today. Her friend Kid was really weird. But I can judge people by their covers, she knows him better than I do, so he couldn't be that bad. Right?<p>

I laid my head down on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. Watching nothing but the memories in my mind as I dozed off. The only memories I _do_ have, that I want to remember are the ones this past month or so. The ones with Maka in them… they make me smile for some reason. It seems like that's the only time in my life were I feel like nothing matters anymore. I wonder what her other friends are like. Are they all like Kid? That would be bad…

Maka sat down in the seat of Kids limo looking out the window. She rested her forehead on the cold glass and placed her chin in the palm of her hand.

"What's wrong Maka?" Kid asked her. Maka perked up and shook her head.

"N-nothing's wrong Kid. I'm just thinking…" her eyes moved down to her other hand in her lap.

"You have that look in your eyes. What are you thinking?" Kid smirked and crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back against his seat. Maka smiled and sighed.

"I don't know. I- I honestly don't know anymore." She laughed lightly, "I'm in a state, where I don't know what I'm doing with him anymore. I'm too worried about him." Kids smile faded and he uncrossed his arms.

"You're not… falling in love with him are you?" Maka blushed and turned towards Kid.

"No! I don't fall in _love_ with the kids I help. Especially when they're dying. What's the point if they won't be here that much longer…" she wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to the window. Kid stayed silently confused and watched her.

"I… I ran into his nurse when we were leaving… she said they might not need my services to him much longer." She blinked, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well… that could mean anything, Maka. He could be getting better or…" Kid stopped before he said anything to rash about what could happen to the boy Soul. Maka moved seats next to Kid and leaned on his shoulder. Kid wrapped his arm around her shoulder and looked down at her hands on her knees.

"Something's don't always work out the way we planned them to… he's there for a reason, and even Soul said so. He's there for something and he's bound to find what it is.' Kid whispered in her ear. Maka sniffled and brought her knees up to her chest on the seat.

"No, he's not. He doesn't know what he's saying though. You saw the statistics… his rates… there too low for him to even last more than two days!" Maka clenched her hands into fists and sat up off of Kids shoulder.

_September 27, 2011  
>Abby never came back from checking my status… I don't think I'll be her much longer.<br>Maka brought her friend today. Kids not normal, but I guess Maka sees something in him  
>that I don't-<em>

"It's not fair! He's never left that floor, more like his room! I should have taken him somewhere while I had the chance. I should have done something." Kid grabbed Maka's shoulders and turned her to face him.

"It's over Maka! He's a goner and there's nothing you or anybody else can do about it! It's part of life. It just happens… people die, you can't stop it once it takes that course…" Maka looked him in the eyes.

"Like… your mom. I'm sorry Kid. I completely forgot, I-I-,"

"It's okay. That happened years ago Maka. It's done and over with, but… I _do_ miss her. I truly do. And your gonna Miss Soul. Its part of the life cycle. You just have to accept what it is." Kid let his hands fall off her shoulders and into his lap. Maka wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"Your right. Like always. Don't go dying on me too okay?" Maka giggled and let Kid go, moving back to her regular position before that conversation started. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes.

_I think she has some sort of feelings for Kid deep down. And Kids emotions aren't that hard to read  
>either. The way he looks at her… I think I love Maka too. Not as just a friend, but more.<br>I don't think I'm going to get the chance to tell her though.  
>- Soul Evans 9:50 pm <em>

Soul set his note book down and stared at the wall in front of him. Did he really fall for his tutor? Was that even possible? He just met her though. Was it love at first sight? That… can't be possible. It can't! It's like when beauty met the beast. It wouldn't ever happen. But the beast was the one that fell for her.

Maka sat quietly in the car thinking '_do I love Soul? Or is Kid trying to get the whole dying thing off my mind? Wait a sec- oh man! Kid l-," _Maka's thoughts were interrupted by Kid.

"Maka, were here." She looked out the window and opened the car door.

"Thanks Kid. See you tomorrow okay?" She closed the door and walked up the steps to her house. She stopped at the top step and turned to watch his car drive away in the porch light.

"Kid loves me…" realization just hit Maka.

"Kid loves Maka…" Soul whispered to himself in the dark.

* * *

><p>AN Okay... as you can see... things are happening! it seems like the story was a little slow, or was it to fast? im not saying its almost over, but things happened. oh well, tell me what you think in your reveiws! thanks for reading!


	10. Letters!

A/N HAHAHAHAHA! CHAPTER TEN BABY! I started this before school got out and im only on chapter ten... i applaud myself... Anyways I hope you enjoy...and if you guys have any requests or ideas for this story! PM ME! seriously... im out of ideas for the next chapter

* * *

><p>Maka sat in class with her pencil in hand and her eyes drawn on the board in the front of the class room. So far today, she's gotten four notes in her locker, three somehow ''magically' appeared in her bag and some kids even handed her some. She hasn't opened a single card yet and not looking forward to opening them later. She tried ignoring the kids around her talking about the boy Soul Maka tutors every day. She slouched over and placed her chin on the table. It was impossible to keep something a secret for those two…<p>

"Hey, Maka." Maka looked up only to meet the two devils who started this mess.

"Hey Liz, hey Patty. So I heard you told some people…" Maka deadpanned and sat upright. They took their seat next to her.

"Hahaha! Yeah! You should have seen some people's faces when we t-,"Liz's hand automatically went over Patties mouth and nervously giggled.

"What Patty meant to say was… h-how was your day so far?" she closed her eyes and smiled. Maka sighed and picked up a bag off the floor and dumped it out on the table. Tons of cards and envelopes fell onto the table and some even piled up on the floor.

"This… is how my days been so far."

"Maka, we're sorry we told a couple people…" Maka was about to reply when Kid appeared behind her and said something first.

"I apologize that they can't keep their mouths SHUT. Good morning Maka." He set his books down on the table and took his seat.

"Hi Kid!" Patty shouted over Maka and Liz's heads to Kid.

"Good morning Patty, Liz. Where were you two this morning?"

"Patty wanted coffee so we left early to get some…" Liz was stared down by Maka and Kid, "She threatened me with shooting me with her pistol under her bed!" Maka rolled her eyes and turned to Kid.

"So… my day has been off with rough start."

"I found a couple letters from some of the boys in gym class in my locker. I think there for you." he pulled out a couple letter from his pocket, just like he said. Maka took them and threw them in the pile on the desk.

"I'm not opening these alone tonight. I'm bringing these over to your guys' house tonight and was going to open these."

"Well, I don't mind at all. I could use Maka's company considering these two over here won't help me straiten the painting around the house." Maka giggled.

"I'll help you with that too Kid." They turned to the front of the class as it began.

When School was over, Maka said her goodbyes to her friends and hurried over to the hospital to see Soul. She walked up to the front desk and smiled.

"Good afternoon Maka. What can I help you with?"

"Can I go see Soul today? I know it's my day off but-," she stopped in mid-sentence when the nurse gave her a worried glance.

"Soul went into his surgery this morning. We had to start it early because of his status." Maka shook her head.

"No… why wasn't I told about this before?"

"It's strictly against the rules to notify people outside of family range about this stuff." Maka turned around suddenly and ran out of the hospital doors as quickly as she could. She wanted to be alone. Why didn't she think about this sooner? She knew it was going to happen! Why didn't she do anything?

Maka ran up the stairs to Kids house and Knocked until the door was open. Kid stepped back as Maka rushed inside and tackled him in a hug.

"Maka? Aren't you supposed to be at -," He caught on and shut his Mouth. He wrapped his arms around her and frowned.

"Kid? What's with all the banging? Did you find-," Liz and Patty came down the stairs soon after and stopped at the bottom step.

"Haha! Oh, Maka? Sis, why is she crying? Nothing sad happened today!" Patty smiled and turned to her sister.

"I don't know Patty, she seemed fine this morning. Kid? What's wrong with-," Kid and Maka separated and Maka sat on the couch nearby. Liz and Patty followed her into the living room. Kid went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"So… Maka, is it what we told everybody, because I said we were sorry-,"

"No Liz it's nothing like that. He- went into surgery early. He was getting worse." Liz put her arm around Maka and spoke.

"What was wrong with him, do you know?"

"He had uh… I think it was Alzheimer's and something else… but they said they got rid of his Alzheimer's somehow…"

"Wow… that's kids been through a lot then. More than I could think of anyways…" Kid walked into the room with a glass of water in his hand.

"Maka. I'm sure it'll go fine… as long as you don't think about it that much." He handed her the water and said.

"Thanks Kid, but I think it's gonna be a little hard not thinking about it…" Kids smile faded a small amount and he sat down in the chair across from the girls.


	11. Christmas past

A/N As 'Q' would say in Impractical Jokers... "BOOM!" two chapters in one day! again, i applaud myself for being on task for once in my life. enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Smile Soul!" the seven year old boy turned towards the camera in his mothers hands and smile a toothy grin. It was Christmas and his family came in to visit him. Not like they do that every day but today was special. His father handed him a wrapped box and stepped back to watch him open the present. His brother Wes stopped him from opening it when he shot him in the forehead with a sticky dart from his new nerf gun.<p>

"Wes! That hurts!" Soul shouted and stood up with the present in his hands.

"Sorry." Wes sat down next to Souls feet and pulled Soul down to the ground, "open your present Soul! I wanna see what you got!" the ten year old brother shook Souls arm up and down.

Soul tore the paper wrapping the box and threw it down by his feet. He held the box in front of his face and eyed the toy inside. It was what he wanted for years and they finally gave it to him. A remote control helicopter. Soul shot up faster than his brother could even say 'cool' and ran towards his parents hugging their legs tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Soul yelled over and over. His father picked him up and set him on the hospital bed, kissing his forehead.

"It's what you wanted right? And you've been asking for it for quite awhile…" Soul smiled.

"Hey, mom? How come Soul gets better things than I do?" Wes asked as he walked up to her.

"Can we talk about this later Wes? We came here for you brother, the least you can do is be happy for him." he sighed an okay and sat down next to Soul and wrapped an arm around his brothers shoulder.

"Merry Christmas!" the nurse Abby came through the door with a teddy bear with a bow on the top of its head behind her back. Soul turned around and got out of his brothers head lock of a hug.

"Abby! Look what I got!" Soul jumped off the bed and grabbed his present holding it high in the air. She hid the bear behind her back as best as she could and Soul tilted his head and walked up closer to her.

"What's that?" he set down the helicopter and reached behind her back. She stepped back and held it out in front of her to show him.

"Here, merry Christmas Soul." He grabbed it and leaned back to support its weight. It was almost twice the size of Soul and weighed more than him.

"It's… so heavy!" Soul dramatically fell to the floor and the teddy covered his body. Wes moved the bear and helped him up off the floor.

"That's a big bear…" Wes pointed a small finger at its nose and kept a straight face.

"It's my bear!" Soul smacked his hand away and ran behind his father legs before Wes did something back.

"Boys. Today's not the day to-," Soul interrupted his father lecture.

"Mom! Look it's snowing!" Souls face was pressed up against the window and his hands were flat against the glass by his face. Wes ran up to the window and did the same as his brother.

"Jamie…" Abby grabbed Souls mothers arm gentle and nodded her head towards the door while the kids were distracted. They walked out into the hallway followed by Souls father and closed the door.

"Souls… conditions I should say have been getting worse and the doctors wanted to tell you… that those every other nights going home for Soul have to stop just in case."

"What, are you saying he can't come home for Christmas?" Abby shook her head sadly and handed them Soul files.

"All his records are in there. Feel free to take a look, but there's nothing I can do to let him come home with you guys. Docs orders." Abby nervously twiddled her thumbs and walked back into the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Souls parents in shock in the hall.

"Wes?" Soul looked up from the helicopter he was putting together on the floor.

"Yeah?" Wes asked at the window kind of distracted by the weather outside.

"How come you don't tell your friends about me? I've never met them…" Soul dropped his arms and let them rest on his legs. Wes turned from the window and leaned against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"I-I do… they think I'm lying though."

"Well why don't you bring them here so I can meet them?" their parents walked back into the room. They stopped as the brothers talked. Wes stayed silent as he looked his father in the eyes.

"Cause they'll think I'm weird… that I actually have a brother that _lives_ in a hospital like some kind of freak…"

"Wes! That's enough! Come on, I want to talk to you outside." His father knew that was coming. They walked back out into the hall and left Abby and Soul alone in the room. Soul stared at the disassembled toy in his hands and clenched his jaw.

"Soul, your brother didn't mean that. He was-," Soul stood up and set the toy on the counter in pieces calmly.

"I know. People think I'm weird, but… I'm not. I'm just special and need extra attention than others do. Can you go? I want to be alone. And can you tell my parents that to?" Soul walked over to his bed and laid his hand on the sheets looking over to Abby.

"O-okay. Soul are you sure you don't want me to stay? It's Christmas." Abby gestured her hand outside the window.

"No. I want to be alone!" he threw the pillow at the door. Abby picked the pillow up and set it back on the bed.

"Okay… just call if you need anything okay?" with that, she left. As soon as he saw the shadows on the other side of the door leave, he let his head fall in his arms on the bed and started crying.

When he was done crying he dragged the pillow on the floor in front of the window and sat down on it watching people pass by pretending that was his family… happy and NOT broken by disease or fights. This is show he would spend his Christmas and holidays now. In front of the window watching other families is happy. Some would even stop and wave at him, like some sort of puppy in the pet shop…

* * *

><p>AN As you can probably tell... this is in the past. since Souls in his surgery and all, i think i should have gone through some of his memories and shared them with you. this would be his last Christmas with his family AS a family. since that little fight with Wes that was the last time he's seen him. and his Mom and Dad got divorced soon afterwards... i love torchering people i love sadly. hoped you enjoyed it! leave comments in your reveiws if you want a request for the next chapter!


	12. Woken up?

A/N whoo! another chapter! hope you guys like this one i think theres only one or two more chapters left. what do you think?

* * *

><p>Christmas was in a few days and Maka spent most of her time at the hospital in Souls room waiting for him to wake up. She would bring her books in to keep her mind busy but her eyes would always venture off towards Souls sleeping body. Nothing could get Soul off her mind right now, not even Kid.<p>

"Maka…" She jumped and followed the arm that was placed at her shoulder. Kid stood there with a worried look on his face, "Its 10:30. We should head home." Maka looked back at Soul and yawned as she stood up.

"Yea… you know Christmas is in a few days… maybe Soul will be awake by then…" Kid could tell she didn't sleep for a couple days by the sound of her voice. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her out the door and into the lobby. Liz and Patty sat out there waiting for the two of them.

When they got to Kids car they sat in the back and the girls passed out on the seats, "Sorry I kept you guys waiting this late…"

"Maka its fine. You need a ride home anyways." She laid her head on Kids shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Well then wake me up when we get to my house…" Maka fell asleep as Kid repositioned himself and sighed. The next thing Maka knew, she was in her bed in her own room. She sat up from the bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Maka?" her papas voice.

"Papa? What are you doing here?" he sat down next to her and brushed the bangs from her eyes.

"I heard what happened down at the hospital. Your mother called me…" Maka threw the blanket to the side and swung her legs over the edge.

"Yeah, Souls fine though. He just needs to wake up." She looked over at her alarm clock on her nightstand and looked back at her father.

"Why are you talking to me this late? I have school in a couple hours."

"I just wanted to see you and tell you that I'm going to stay in the guest bedroom for Christmas." He walked out of her room and closed the door. She shook her head from confusion and laid back down. 2 in the morning and her father can't wait 4 more hours to say hi? What the heck?

Maka walked into the hospital with her backpack slung over her shoulder. Due to the sudden snow storm school was canceled and stuff, bleh… she wanted to talk to Tsubaki today. She checked in at the front desk and smiled.

"Good morning Maka. Schools canceled I'm guessing?"

"Yea, it's really cold outside too." Maka pulled her coat tighter around her waist and commented.

"Lets just hope people stay safe out on those roads… okay, Souls been awake for a couple minutes now,, he might still be a little… loopy from the anesthesia we gave him, so…" the nurse grabbed a pen off the desk and signed a pass for Maka.

"Take this and your welcome to visit him now until 9." She handed the pass to her and smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Maka held the paper in her hand and slowly made her way down the hall to the recovery rooms. There were a lot of people here. A lot of families that were going to spend Christmas in here… it almost made her cry. She found Souls new room number and stepped inside, closing the door as she set her stuff down in the chair by the door.

"_Maka…._ You're a sight for sore eyes…" Soul sat in his bed upright with a bandage on the top of his head. He chuckled like a small child and smiled his toothy grin. Maka smiled and was happy to see Soul so… happy?

"Hi, Soul." She sat down next to his bed in a chair and criss crossed her legs. Soul watched the snow fall by the window and stayed quiet for a few moments, "Ho-," Soul spoke up.

"Its fine… my… heads- fine. You know the only other time I've seen it snow was when I was seven?" he's voice cracked and Maka tilted her head to the side.

"Really? It's cold out there too."

"I've never even felt snow before."

"The doctor said you can leave in a couple days. Maybe Christmas…" Maka tried changing the subject. Soul swung his head in her direction and smiled.

"I've… got something to tell ya." He chuckled softly and crossed his arms over his chest. Maka stood up and leaned in to hear what he had to say.

"Closer…" he still chuckled softly as Maka giggled and came in closer to hear him.

"_I_ lo-," he couldn't even finish his sentence because of his chuckling fits, "Okay, okay. I got it this time… closer." Maka leaned in as close as she could until their noses touched and she smiled.

Maka rolled her eyes and giggled "Just kiss me already Soul…" she leaned in and kissed him on the lips gently. Maka pulled away and sat back down in the chair blushing.

"That's what I was saying… but I couldn't. I wouldn't…" Soul closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the pillow.

"I love you…" Maka whispered and pulled her knees up to her chest. Kid knocked on the door and walked inside.

"You. I remember _you _too. I remember Maka and you're her friend… Kid? Right?" Soul didn't even have to open his eyes to know who it was.

"Yes. I am. Maka, I thought you'd be here." He saw the blush on her cheeks and stepped back, "Am I interrupting something? I can come back-,"

"No. you're not… I was just about to tell Soul if can come home on Christmas, I can take him back to my house to celebrate it with us." Soul looked at her with his eyes wide.

"We- I-uh, Maka? Would your mother even allow that?" Kid asked as he watched Soul play with his thumbs.

"I'm sure she will. She can't just deny someone our age without a home. She's too nice." Maka smiled and grabbed Souls hand from his lap.

* * *

><p>AN They kissed! yea im awesome! sorry... im in a werid happy mood today for some reason... reveiw and ill update!


	13. Souls new home?

A/N Last chapter! wow... it took me a long time to finish this for some reason. Anyways, how'd you like it? message me if you guys want a sequel and i'll think about it!

* * *

><p>Maka and Kid said goodnight when it was time for them to go. They walked out of the hospital and into Kids car. Like the time before and the time after that. Maka sighed and watched the trees pass as they drove off to her house.<p>

"Maka? You seem distracted. Is something wrong?" Kid sat up straight and looked at Maka. She turned her head and put on a fake smile.

"Yeah I'm fine! It's just I'm… excited for Christmas. You know it's only a couple of days away." Kid smiled.

"It is isn't it? Well we'll have to plan something wont we? Considering you'll be spending it with Soul and I."

"Right." that was all Maka said and turned back to the window. Kid frowned and looked out his own window in silence.

Maka ran down her front steps of her house and almost slipped on the ice that covered them. She giggled and pulled her coat tighter around her body. She stopped at the bottom step and took in a deep breath. Maka continued her way to the hospital like every other day. Only this time, someone would be coming home with her.

When she reached the hospital Maka stopped at the door and turned back towards the street. She was nervous, yes but, it would be Souls first time out of hospital doors in years. Maka walked inside and up to the front desk.

"Maka, you're here early…," the nurse stood up from her chair and picked up the phone.

"Well, were on break s I thought I'd… come in… early…" Maka's voice faded as she turned towards the hall. Soul was standing there fiddling with the tan jacket the hospital gave him.

"Maka?" she walked up to him and smiled, clasping her hands together behind her back.

"Hey." She looked at him head to toe, "You look good…" Soul chuckled.

"The hospital gave me some clothes… their new, but it feels really weird wearing something other than a loose shirt and pajama pants."

"I bet. So… your first time out of the hospital in what? 12 years?" he ducked his head down and grinned.

"Yep. I'm not as much as nervous but…" he shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Uh- y-you wanna go outside? It's snowing still." Maka gestured her hand towards the door. They walked outside and stopped at the foot of the first step. Soul took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Maka continued down the three steps and turned back up to soul, "Come on Soul."

"It's nice… fresh air." He walked down next to Maka and looked up at the cloudy sky.

"It's like its purposely snowing for you today… a couple days before it was warm and sunny." Soul laughed and looked at Maka.

"I wouldn't doubt it for a second." Maka looked down from the sky and was surprised to see Soul watching her.

"What" Maka half smiled and looked him in the eyes.

"Nothing." Soul shook his head and kept that stupid grin on his face. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Okay…" she smiled and Soul kept staring at her, "What Soul?" he looked down at his feet.

"What you said yesterday… you mean it?" Maka rocked back and forth on the heels of her shoes.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Soul's eyes narrowed and he shot her a glance. Now she was just toying with him.

"Come on Maka…" she smiled shyly and covered half her face with her sleeves. Soul held his hand out and caught the falling snow. It melted with his touch as he watched Maka. A car horn brought the two back out of their trance.

"Maka!"

"Ah, uh… that's- that's my mom. She's here to pick us up." Maka grabbed Souls hand and led him down the stairs to the car. Maka climbed in the front seat while Soul climbed into the back. Maka's mother turned around to the back of the car and smiled.

"So, you're the famous Soul, Maka's been talking about. It finally nice to meet you. I'm Gabriella." Soul smiled and placed his hands in his lap. As she started to drive Maka turned back to Soul.

"My mom's gonna drop us off at the house then she's gonna go get stuff for tomorrow dinner. She said it was alright for you to stay until… you mom comes to get you."

"Well… what if I don't want to go back with my mom? I still haven't-," Maka's mother interrupted him.

"Yea, but wouldn't it be nice to see your family again? Your brother or you father?" uncomfortable silence filled the car and Soul cleared his throat.

"Let's just say my _father_ lets us for another woman. I haven't seen him since I was 7, so…" Gabriella sighed and kept her eyes on the road.

"Sorry I asked. You know Maka's father was-is!-is the same way." Maka stared at her mother like she was gonna cry as she said that.

"I don't consider him my father anymore…" she turned back around facing forward and crossed her arms. Soul smirked at her and looked out the window. As they pulled up to Maka's house, Soul and Maka got out and she waved bye to her mother as she left for the store. Soul stood beside Maka with his hands in his pockets and his head watching the clouds.

"They amuse you… don't they?"

"What?"

"The clouds." Maka took out her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"I don't know. They're… different." Soul said as they walked into the house. Maka closed the door and Soul looked around the room.

"So, this is your new home until you decide to leave." Maka brushed her bangs out of her face. Soul smiled and turned back to Maka.

"Well it would have been really different if I refused a tutor that first day wouldn't it?" Maka giggled.

"No kidding? You'd probably be out on the streets until your mother came back in state." Soul hugged her and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Thank you." Maka smiled into his chest and hugged him back.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>AN dont forget to message me if you want more! did you like it? did you hate it? leave it in your reveiws! thank you for all you peeps who read my story! i would write them all down but there was so many! dont forget to check out my other stories too! bye!


	14. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hey guys. I have been gone for what seems like years. I know. But I am back now, and ready to write lots of things. I apologize for the long waiting and disappearance. I was busy failing at school and stuff. But I have a very important message for all of my readers that are still with me. **I WILL BE REWRITING ALL OF MY STORIES SOON. STARTING IN A FEW DAYS. I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY SUCK AND NED TO BE REWRITEN. I WILL REWRTIE THE STORIES IN THIS ORDER:  
><strong>An Unexpected change  
>Losing Stops Here<br>Thoughts of Survival  
>Soul music<br>All Because of Stupid Prep School (not sure if I should keep took down)  
>Something About You (BEING TAKEN DOWN)<br>Dear Maka Sincerely Me  
>His Favorite Christmas Story<br>Hot Kool Aid (WILL STAY AS IS UNTIL I DECIDE TO UPDATE XD)  
>The Many Cases Of Soul Evans (might be a name change. Not sure yet.)<br>Soul Eater: A New Beginning  
>Soul Eater: A Meister and Weapon Reunion (A New Beginning sequel)<br>Dead Serious

Again, I am sorry for the disappearance. I hate to disappoint the people who have been with me from the start. I will start re-posting stories around the 28th or 29th. Depends on how much I get done after school. If you have any questions or ideas message me and I'll gladly answer.  
>-Soul Eater Death Scythe<p> 


End file.
